


deep

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever





	deep

 

Music: Fyt   
Artist: This Mortal Coil

Blair experiences his death.


End file.
